Sorano
|kanji=エンジェル |rōmaji=''Enjeru'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=White |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Oración Seis Guild (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Celestial Spirit Magic Angel Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 134 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice=Fuyuka Ōura |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Angel (エンジェル Enjeru) is a powerful Dark Mage and a practitioner of Angel Magic. A member of the of the original Oración Seis, one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in the world, she is among the few remaining members who form the Reborn Oración Seis. Appearance Like her namesake, Angel's appearance is based on that of an angel. She has short, silvery hair with bangs covering her forehead. On the back of her head, her hair curls into a halo, which noticeably stands up off the top of her head. In addition, Angel has pale skin and black eyes. She wears a dress made of white feathers with small, birdlike wings on her back. Much of her chest is left uncovered. She also wears blue stockings, boots with white feathers on them, and long blue gloves. Two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 19 In X791, Angel's hair has grown much longer, reaching to the bottom of her back. She still retains her blue hairband, the curl on the top of her hair, and the angel wing tattoos. Her attire is still reminiscent of an angel. Her new strapless dress is much longer and broader and it still has the wings on the back, though they are shorter and jut straight out to either side, rather than hang from her back. Less of her cleavage is exposed now than before and her body has matured to form a voluptuous figure. Her gloves have been replaced with long sleeves. She has replaced her boots and stockings with light blue high heels leaving her thighs bare. Personality Angel, like the other members of the Oración Seis, is a cruel, sadistic, harsh and arrogant woman who enjoys toying with her enemies. She does not think much of her spirits as living beings, and is seen mistreating them like tools. Eventually this lead to her defeat, as her spirits refused to attack Lucy, betraying her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 11-19 Angel is also analytical, and she prefers to have detailed information of her enemies before battling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 6-8 History As a child, Angel was one of the many slaves used to construct the Tower of Heaven, along with the other members who would one day make up Oración Seis. Angel witnessed Erza Scarlet's attempted revolt and at this time made her prayer that she would be able to fade into the sky as an angel. Later, she is recruited by Brain to leave the island and join Oración Seis, along with Midnight, Hoteye, Cobra, Racer.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59 Her prayer to be an angel would serve as a link to Brain to contain his alternate personality, Zero. It is one of the six prayers for which Oración Seis (lit. Six Prayers) is named for. After having become a Celestial Spirit Mage, Angel encountered Karen Lilica of Blue Pegasus, a fellow Celestial Spirit mage. Of the habit of killing such mages and stealing their keys for herself, Angel attacked Karen. However, a rebellious contracted spirit, Leo, would not return to the Celestial Spirit World, was draining Karen of most of her magic power. She futilely attempted a multiple summon to circumvent this, but she lacked the power and collapsed. Thus weakened, Angel killed the defenseless Karen and took her keys, most notably the Zodiac Key for Aries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-3 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Somehow, the Oración Seis got wind of the guilds forming alliances to combat them. She infiltrated the meeting between Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter guilds, masking herself as Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Once the others had rushed off to find them, leaving Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale (who is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints) and herself alone. She attacked and wounded the Mage revealing herself before him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 15-20 She then joined up with the other Oración Seis members as they confronted the alliance and easily decimated them (defeating Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 Later, Brain orders her, Hoteye and Cobra to find Nirvana as he uses the captured Wendy Marvell to revive Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 6 After Nirvana enters its first stage of activation, she has her two familiars transform into Gray Fullbuster, taking advantage of Natsu Dragneel's weakness of motion sickness and incapacitating him by luring him onto a raft. Before she can kill him though, Lucy, Hibiki Laytis, Happy, Wendy and Carla arrive and stop her. The familiars then transform into Lucy and takes control of Sagittarius, commanding him to shoot Hibiki. Lucy gives Sagitarrius a forced dismissal, but Gemini summons Sagittarius back on their own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 2-11 Angel then shows herself and tells them to cease their actions, and reveals herself as a Celestial Spirit Mage to Lucy, and that her two familiars are the two halves of the Celestial Spirit, Gemini. She then engages in a fight with Lucy, stating that she would like to take Lucy's keys herself. As Lucy summons Aquarius, Angel withdraws Gemini and summons Scorpio, who is revealed to be Aquarius' boyfriend. After allowing Scorpio to leave, Lucy counters by summoning Leo. Angel summons Aries in response while criticizing Lucy for not knowing about the relationships between Celestial Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 12-20 Lucy and Loke look on in shock before Angel reveals that she was the one who killed Karen Lilica (much to the shock of Hibki who was listening while recovering from the wound Angel inflicted on him, as Hibiki was one of Karen's boyfriends) which is how Angel gained Aries. Lucy nearly withdrew Loke but he insists to stay and fight since it is the purpose and pride of the Celestial Spirits. Loke and Aries proceed to do battle, Aries being outmatched as Loke had the advantage as a combat spirit. However, Angel summons another spirit, Caelum, a cannon-like weapon that blast through both spirits and forces them to return to Spirit World much to Lucy's shock. Lucy berates Angel for treating her spirits so cruelly and tries to attack with Taurus but Angel summons Gemini to pose as Lucy, stopping Taurus's attack due to his perverted ways and defeating him. Lucy is weakened afterwards, having used up most of her Magic power summoning so many spirits. This leaves her vulnerable for Gemini to beat her up as Angel mocks and laughs at her. However Lucy, determined, begs for Angel to release Aries due to having a previous master who was just as cruel to her. Angel agrees to the deal with the payment being Lucy's life and orders Gemini to finish her. However, just as they're about to give the final blow, Gemini reads into Lucy's heart and finds that she truly cares about all Celestial Spirits, to which Gemini can't bring themselves to kill her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-14 Angel angrily sends them back just as Hibiki comes up behind Lucy and prepares to strangle her, apparently having been affected by Nirvana after hearing Angel's confession. She starts to laugh at these turn of events, until Hibiki reveals he was faking and uses the opportunity to uses his Magic and transfers a high level spell named Urano Metria to Lucy's mind before fainting. Realizing that she had been tricked, Angel tries to finish Lucy off with Caelum. However, Lucy manages to recite the spell before Angel can reach her. Angel is then hit by Urano Metria, sending her flying into the air with major injuries before landing in the river of the battleground, defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 14-19 Despite the wounds though, Angel manages to get to her feet. Like Racer, she refuses to admit defeat and tries to kill Lucy using Caelum. The shot, however, veers around Lucy before it hits her much to Angel's surprise that she missed. She then succumbs to her wounds and faints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 2-4 Brain feels her defeat and thinks that Angel is dead but it is shown she is still alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 7 Later it's revealed by her Celestial Spirits that she was arrested along with the other members of the Oración Seis, thus breaking her contract and forfeiting her keys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 5 Key of The Starry Sky arc Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic: Angel is a Celestial Spirit Mage whose spirits apparently have been fed up with her since meeting Lucy. She is knowledgeable of the relationships and personalities of the Celestial Spirits, which she can utilize to her advantage in battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 18 *'Multiple Summon': She has the ability to summon two celestial spirits at the same time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Angel Magic: Thought its effect are not completely known, Angel Magic seems to allow Angel to summon angelic beings by the use of Magical coins. *'Barakiel': Angel summons Barakiel, the angel that calls forth victory. Equipment Gold Keys: *'Gemini': Her formerly most used Celestial Spirit who is able to copy peoples' looks, memories and powers at will. Their names are Gemi and Mini.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 13 They have recently been transferred to Lucy's possession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 5-6 *'Scorpio': A man with a large, gun-like scorpion tail who refers to himself in the plural first person. He is Aquarius' boyfriend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 16-17 He has recently been transferred to Lucy's possession. *'Aries': Karen's old Celestial Spirit, acquired from Karen after Angel killed her. She uses Wool Magic to attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 5 She has recently been transferred to Lucy's possession. Silver Keys: *'Caelum': A spirit that can change its form to either a cannon or a sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 8 This was her only spirit that didn't transfer over to Lucy. Caelum's fate is currently unknown. Coins: *'Magic Coins:' Magical coins that Angel uses in order to use Angel Magic. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Angel appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, possess the following moves: *'Main': Caelum: Shoot *'Sub 1': Aries *'Sub 2': Gemini *'Sub 3': Caelum: Sword *'Super': Scorpio Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Angel appears as a mini-boss in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. Battles & Events *Death of Karen Lilica *Light Team vs. Oración Seis *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves Category:Needs Help